The More the Merrier
by L-everlou
Summary: Minato. Tied up. Akihiko walks in. Smut ensues. Rated M, and I'm keeping it short. Enjoy!


Akihiko was just coming home from school. There was nothing strange to report except for the fact that Minato wasn't there. Neither was Junpei. It struck Akihiko as odd, but he ended up progressing through the day without any other oddities. He made his way up to his dorm room, his jacket over his shoulder as per usual. The door clicked in protest when he attempted to open it.

Of course- it was locked. He fumbled for his keys, dropping his jacket as he did so. He picked it back up, only to put it down again when he realized that no amount of dexterity was going to save him from reality. When he finally found his key, he sighed. His mood had changed from relaxed to a bit stressed.

Times like this, man. Times like this.

The door clicked and finally let him through. Almost immediately, Akihiko took a step back out and gasped. Akihiko dropped his jacket yet again as his jaw fell to the floor.

"M-Minato?!" He stammered, hardly believing his own vision. Minato was as shocked as he was, but even more mortified than the other. It wasn't exactly his plan to be seen that way, and it certainly wasn't his plan to be there of all places.

"A-Akihiko senpai!" Minato choked. Of course, it was never Minato's plan to be ruthlessly kidnapped, and tied up in an intricate way that made him far more vulnerable than necessary. He was on his hands and knees, after all. It made for an uncomfortable and open position. Akihiko took a hesitant step towards the younger teenager on the floor. The next step he took was far more relaxed than the first.

"Oh..." he murmured. He knew exactly what this was. He knelt on the floor next to Minato, and rested his hand on the small of Minato's back. The blue-haired teen gasped, and he quickly turned to Akihiko with both fear and horror in his eyes.

"W-what do you think you're-!" Minato was quickly silenced by Akihiko clumsily pushing their lips together in a slow, meaningful kiss. They didn't break until Minato came to his senses and pushed away.

"Stop, I don't want to-" He was cut off by yet another kiss. Akihiko seemed bent on kissing him, and his drive was so fierce that Minato almost felt like giving up. It didn't hurt that with every kiss, Minato could feel himself drowning in gentle warmth, a feeling that he imagined would be similar to falling into melting chocolate.

Minato enjoyed it. He enjoyed it so much that he almost kissed back.

As for Akihiko, he was simply astounded that kissing someone could make him feel like this. He was like a kid in a candy shop, testing out every variation possible. He pressed a bit harder into the kiss, and he bit down onto Minato's bottom lip before breaking contact and initiating a soft, shallow kiss.

Finally, Akihiko began to severely deepen the kiss. His tongue playfully poked at Minato's lips, before darting into his mouth. Their tongues swirled around in a desperate battle. Well, it was more like Minato was battling. Akihiko was simply content with meekly exploring Minato's mouth. Minato, as much as he pretended that he didn't enjoy it, was finding himself more and more intrigued with Akihiko's flavor.

It was a mix of something sweet that he couldn't quite name, and a small hint of spice. It was maddeningly addictive, and Minato slipped even further away into Akihiko's kiss. Akihiko decided that Minato tasted like vanilla and strawberries. Either way, they both enjoyed each other's flavor.

When they broke for much-needed air, a string of saliva still connected them. Minato was the one to snap it, angrily at that.

"What the hell are you doing?" Minato asked, narrowing his eyes. Akihiko sighed.

"You were kissing back too, you know. And I'm enjoying myself."

"Enjoying yourself? What kind of sick person gets off on seeing someone tied up and helpless?!" Minato scolded.

"Me, apparently," Akihiko whispered, tracing a line along Minato's back. There was a delicate moan coming from the teenager on the floor. Soon after, Akihiko flipped him over. His eyes were glued to Minato's smooth chest, and his slim waist. Even more attractive was his hard, dripping member. Akihiko spent a small eternity staring at the body that was all his. After all, Akihiko thought as he licked his lips, no one else would be touching Minato after this. He was a boxer, and boxers kept their own.

"Minato..." Akihiko murmured.

"Don't. Please, just don't," Minato replied, blatantly.

Akihiko laughed. "I've been waiting forever to do this, though."

Minato wanted it just as much as Akihiko, truth be told. Akihiko reached out and brushed his fingers over Minato's hardened nipples, laughing a bit as he delivered a comment about Minato's arousal.

"Jerk. And if you're going to do something, do it correctly," Minato huffed.

"Oh, like this?" Akihiko commented, leaning in and swiping his tongue over Minato's pink nubs. Minato gasped and shuddered. Akahiko licked it again, and began to suck on Minato's nipple, lightly. Minato groaned in response and made some other ungentlemanly sounds.

"Is it good?" Akihiko asked, seductively.

"N-no..." Minato whimpered. "S-stop..."

"But your body says 'keep going~' Look," Akihiko pointed out, reaching his hand out to grip Minato's engorged penis.

Minato moaned and his fists tightened.

"Well, it's okay even if you don't want it... You can't move, so..." Akihiko muttered, starting to jerk Minato off at a fast pace.

"N-no more of this... I-I'm not-!" Minato tried to protest, moaning all the while.

Akihiko leaned in close to Minato and whispered, "I should just leave you like this."

"What?" Minato asked.

"Look at you," Akihiko pointed out. It was truly a sight to behold. Minato, his eyes were unfocused and he was breathing heavily. His body was covered in sweat, and his cock was leaking precum.

"I might just leave you like this..."

"D-don't!" Minato cried.

"Oh? I thought you said that you weren't gay." "Fuck... F-fine, I'm g-gay!" Minato cursed.

"You don't have to yell something I already knew." He continued to jack Minato off, while sucking on his nipples with passions.

"Unh! A-Aki-!" Minato moaned. Akihiko bit down into Minato's nipple, lightly. Every ounce of pleasure rushed low and Minato came, spilling his seed onto Akkhiko's hand and his chest.

"How was that?" Akihiko asked, smugly. Minato could barely talk, he was breathing so hard. But he did manage some needy moans that thoroughly satisfied Akihiko. The platinum-haired teenager brought his fingers to his lips and slipped 2 of them into his mouth.

"S' gonna hurt a bit, but it'll be over quickly," He explained, over his fingers.

"What are you going to do?" Minato asked, far more relaxed than he would've admitted.

"Use your imagination, bright eyes," Akihiko laughed. He placed his fingers at Minato's entrance and carefully pushed them in.

"It it okay?" He asked, looking up at Minato. "It doesn't hurt, right?"

Minato clenched his teeth. "No. It just feels really tight..."

"Ok. I'm going to loosen you up before I put mine in," Akihiko told him, beginning to move his fingers in and out of Minato's body.

"How.. K-kind of you... t-to warn me.." Minato managed, desperately fighting to keep a moan inside him.

"Tell me when you're ready."

"Fine.."

Akihiko began to go faster, harder, deeper. Minato cried out in pleasure and almost came on the spot. The sensations were difficult to describe, but it was a burning sensation that felt incredible, and only the tiniest bit painful. He saw white as Akihiko hit a certain spot in him.

"Aah! There! Aagh, right there! Oh god, more!" Minato screamed.

"Slut.." Akihiko whispered, under his breath with a smile.

Luckily, Minato was screaming so loud that he didn't hear it.

"You want more, don't you? It's only your first time and you're already begging for it..."

"Ugh! Nn! P-put it in! Oh god, please, just fuck me already!" Minato yelled, his voice slightly horse. Akihiko unzipped his pants. His cock sprang forth, hard as a rock, and dripping precum. The sight of it made Minato squeal even louder. Akihiko brought his hand to his mouth again and spat into the palm of his hand. He quickly brought it down and began to lube himself up with small, shallow strokes. He was just as eager as Minato to be inside. He lined himself up and eagerly pressed the tip into Minato's tight, warm ass.

"Oh god..." Akihiko groaned, sinking his dick into Minato's heat.

"Mm, fuck..." Minato whispered, shakily.

"Does it hurt?" Akihiko asked, awaiting an unhappy "yes" from the boy.

"No... I-it's so big... but it doesn't hurt at all..." Minato replied. "F-fuck me, now."

"Are you sure?" Akihiko asked, incredulously.

"Do it," Minato commanded, his voice thick with lust. Akihiko nodded, and began to pound inside Minato's hole. It was soft, tight, and every moan the younger persona-wielder uttered sent chills down Akihiko's spine. It was so good... he felt as if he was going to cum already.

"Oh! Aki, m-more!"

"So tight..." Akihiko said, gasping slightly. "It feels amazing."

"Faster! Faster!" Minato replied, bucking his hips as well. Akihiko braced himself on Minato's hips and began to thrust with quick, and hard movements, pounding deep into the younger's ass. It was amazing.

"I-I can't... any more..." Akihiko admitted, still pistoning into Minato.

"Me too... I'm going to..." Minato gasped. With one last moan, Akihiko exploded inside Minato's ass just as Minato spilled his seed on the ground. Akihiko shot ropes of cum into Minato's tight hole, and it was a while before he pulled out, and Minato coated the floor in a milky white liquid.

"Wow! That was quite something!" Both teens froze, and turned with horror on their faces to see Ryoji, sitting quite comfortably in a chair, clapping his hands.

"R-Ryoji!" Akihiko stammered.

"H-How much did you see?" Minato asked, fearfully.

"I saw..." Ryoji trailed off, dreamily.

"Please don't tell anyone..." Minato begged, blinking away tears.

"Oh sure, for a price," Ryoji hummed.

"A... price?" Akihiko repeated, warily.

"Sure! After all, Mina-chan's still tied up there, Aki-chan doesn't look quite satisfied, and... I have problems of my own..." Ryoji pointed out, crossing his legs uncomfortably over his erection.

"Aah, I see what you're getting at..." Akihiko said, a smile poking at his lips.

"N-no, please, you c-can't... T-that's not fair-!" Minato spluttered, desperately.

"You know what they say, Minato."

"The more, the merrier!"


End file.
